The Beginning
by SuddenlyI'mMr.Sex
Summary: Dead Bodies/Sherlock crossover. The title really just gives it away.


So this is a Sherlock/Dead Bodies cross-over and yeah I hope you enjoy it. Please pardon my mistakes.

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty hadn't always been such a psychopath, well at least not such an obvious one. In fact he had once been someone completely different. He'd had a different name, different personality, and he had been just so much less then he was now. Tommy is what they used to call him, Tommy McGann. He had been a nobody then. Just some young kid with a horrendous sense of style. Who worked at a shite job, with shite hours, for a shite company. He had a cunt of a girlfriend, and lived in a hovel with his darling bearded dragon Lewis. He didn't realize it but by this time he was already a murderer. He had already kill little Carl. Though Tommy didn't remember it of course. Tommy had repressed his first murder. Which had been remarkably clever. Tommy was smart. No doubt about that. It was Tommy who poisoned Carl, it was Tommy who kept the shoes, and it was Tommy who learned to repress it. After all how could you have committed a crime you couldn't even remember?<p>

So when the whole fiasco had started with Jean he had been a virtual "virgin." Urgh even thinking her name caused his lip to curl in disgust. Aside from the fucking he really didn't know why he had put up with her for so long. She had been just so _boring _and _ordinary._ Not that it really mattered now, she had been for some time. He was even slightly grateful to her. If that's what you could call it. If it hadn't been for her Jim wouldn't even exist, and that would be a crime within itself. Though he did wish he had been able to make her suffer before she died. Jean had enjoyed making him suffer so why shouldn't he have gotten the same privilege?

You see Tommy and Jean were not a good couple. And one night the disgruntled couple had gotten into a fight and as Tommy moved to storm out he pushed Jean out of the way . She fell and like the idiot he was, Tommy believed he had killed the little bitch. So like any other young foolish boy he decided to hide the body with Noel, the man he believed to be his best friend, and therefore he practically dug his own grave. He started to run around like a chicken with his head cut off. The police eventually found her shallow grave along with the decayed remains of a politicians wife. He of course began to look like the obvious culprit. The husband of the other dead woman died at the hands of the Detective Wheeler who suspected Tommy as Jeans murderer.

This was however was not before Tommy discovered the it was the husband who murdered his wife. He had suspected it of course but all but hearing a confirmation was quite satisfying.

Tommy had been such a drama queen, honestly if he would have just stopped and maybe used that brain of his then life would have been much much easier for him. Though Tommy's ditress did have one interesting side effect. A bewitching being being going by the name of Viv.

Oh she was beautiful and as Jim he could appreciate her brilliance now, however when he was Tommy he truly had no idea of how beautiful Viv was. One time Tommy asked her to analyze him and she said he was smart, that he hated stupid people, and boring people. She had never been more right. Viv was Jeans friend and it was she that introduced them. Funny that it was she who killed Jean. Oh no Tommy had pushed her and yes Jean did suffer extreme blood loss but it was Viv who let her die. It was Viv who sat there and watched her "friend" die a slow and no doubt painful death, all the while playing little Tommy like a puppet. She had truly been a marvel. It was she who killed Tommy. Oh maybe not with her own hands but it was all her. Tommy had figured out her secret and that very night he was dead.

Everyone has their dark sides and there are layers and layers of it. He had just began to scratch the surface of his. When his head cracked on the stupid coffee table, it was if a door had been thrown open. It had simply been cracked before but when it opened Jim Moriarty was born. Gone was Tommy and in his place stood a much much more suitable being. The old man upstairs had been the first to die at his hands simply because he had always annoyed him, next came Wheeler reasons were obvious, Noel once again obvious, that idiot at the supermarket, and eventually Viv.

She was so gorgeous when she died, oh she was so defiant. Absolutely refused to ask for mercy. At least that's how she was for the first few days. She was so much fun too. Though in the end he felt a tad bit disappointed. He thought she would last a bit longer but you might as well take what you can get.

After his business was settled he began building his empire. It didn't take long before he was on top of the world. Clients coming left and right, though he always maintained his policy of keeping his hands clean. However things got boring. So very boring. Things did pick up a bit when he met his darling Seb. Sebastian was wonderful and always so interesting. He never got bored with him and he was smart. Quite good in bed too. Oh Jim got over the whole gender barrier thing. He just took what he wanted, when he wanted. No matter the objections. That did not mean he was a rapist. No he made them beg for him. He made them want him. It was a sort of victory.

Jim met Sebastian after he had murdered the previous sniper under Jim's employment. The man could be quite pleasant but what really attracted Jim to Sebastian was the fact he didn't enjoy it. Sebastian didn't kill for fun, he killed because it was his job. He killed and he did not suffer a single moment of guilt. This interested Jim. Sometimes though he did wonder why Seb kept it up. He could do a whole manner of things yet he chose to kill. It interested him

His clients however were still so bland. They all had boring problems that were just so simple. That is until Sherlock came along. That's when things became interesting. When all his little plans came undone although irritated Moriarty couldn't help but revel in the feeling. Sherlock was such a wonderful distraction and the games had just begun.


End file.
